Love Or Something Like That
by KitsuneKMC
Summary: Hiei and Kurama new in school and they both harbor great secrets. When Botan and Yukina find out, will they accept them? And furthermore what'll happen to them? AU
1. First Meeting

**A/N: This is our first fic so don't be picky. We're new to take hard criticism and flames WILL BE LAUGHED AT!**

**Madushi**: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Christina: smacks her 

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (Madushi: That's soooo unfair!)

In the hallways of Takumara Junior High screaming was to be heard as a blue haired girl dragged her sea-green haired friend yelling, "WE"RE LATE!" The other was protesting as her friend pulled her through the many twists and turns of the school looking for their class. They trampled many people in their way for the blue-haired girl paid no attention to them.

While our two girls were running, two boys; one with gravity defying black hair and one with long red hair: had just turned a corner… the very same corner our two girls were headed. Let's see now – Two girls running towards one way while two boys walking the other equals to what? BAM! The poor boys never saw it coming to them. And when the girls finally noticed the two boys it was too late.

BAM! (As I've said before) Their bags and books flew in the air and landed on the floor in a thump while papers scattered everywhere. The kids however were sprawled on the floor in a human pile of arms and legs. The blue haired girl quickly got up and started to collect her books completely unaware of the glare the black haired boy was giving her. The sea-green haired girl got up shortly after her companion and started to pick her books as well. When she got to her math book she noticed a hand on her book that wasn't hers.

The redhead; after watching amusedly for a couple of minutes at his friend shooting daggers at the ditzy bluette, turned to the slender sea-green haired girl who was picking up her books. Smiling slightly and being the gentleman he was he reached out for a book she was trying to get at the same time. Their hands brushed, just for an instant for the girl quickly pulled away her cheeks pink. The boy was quite amused at her reaction and smiled at her shyness. Just as he was about to ask her name her friend looked at her watch, shrieked at the time, and seized her friend once more running towards somewhere leaving a dazed redhead and a fuming black-haired boy.

**

* * *

**The redhead chuckled. "You alright?" he asked his friend.

His response was a glare. "Oh gee, I dunno," he started out sarcastically. "I just got mauled over by two girls... DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY!" he yelled his face burning.

His friend stopped to think.

That only enraged his friend more. "You're THINKINGabout it! Would you be okay if a girl was right on top of you taking away your supply of oxygen and crushing you to the ground? _Would you?_"

"That depends. Was the girl cute?"

"Hiei? Aren't you going to answer me?" Secretly, he was counting the seconds until his friend--um well--to put it in normal terms...blow up. And blowing up like an erupting volcano...was normal terms...

1...

His friend's eye was twitching...

_2..._

The corners of his mouth were turning...

_3..._

He kept clenching and unclenching his fists...

_4..._

His breathing was hard and shallow...

_5..._

And lastly an ominous battle aura had started tosurround him...

_6..._

"KURAMAAAAAAAA!"

_Ah... There he blows..._

* * *

A small girl's ears perked up at the faintsound of screaming(**A/N: **I can only _imagine_ who it is, ne?)

"Ano, Botan-chan? Do you hear that?" shequietly asked her perky blue haired friend who was happily humming at the moment.

She stopped for a while. "...Hear what Yukina-chan?" Yukina sweatdropped. Honestly sometimes Botan was so caught up in her own world she never really paid attention to the things around her. Either that, or she's just plain dense...

"Ah... Never mind..."

Shrugging, Botan continuing to dream of... Well whatever the hell was in her mind...

"...Botan-chan?" Yukina asked again. Botan blinked several times before answering, "Yeah Yukina-chan?" Yukina blushed a bit before saying, "I wonder what happened to those boys we bumped into earlier..."

"Oh, them... I guess they'll be okay, ne? I really dunno." Yukina bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"But... I can't help but wonder what will happen to them..." Yukina started out.

"Aw, calm down Yukina. I mean it's not like we're going to meet them again!" Botan snorted slightly flipping a strand of her long blue hair.

"Perhaps your right..." Little did they know that Botan's words were going to decieve them...

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh a cliffie! Or a half cliffie anyway. So did you like it? Give us your comments, flames, criticism, etc. Please? Just press that little blue button... It's such a pretty button, don't you think?


	2. Rivalry?

A/N: ARIGATOU! THANK YOU! Wow, I had so many nice reviews… Well not that many but OH WELL! Ok, if anyone is confused this story belongs to M in KitsuneKMC. K and C are currently working… I think… anyway I'll try to make this longer!

**Anyway, here are my thanks to reviewers!**

**Naito Kasumi: Yet! You have the honor of first reviewer! Thankies! Yeah I know it's a bit short, but…. I'm making it longer! And yes, it is an AU. HB forever! Yeah! I know it will happen! Plus, I don't mind a hug at all! **

**sausuge: Thank you! You actually added me to favorite stories! teary eyed I'm touched! XD**

**Tracy Johnson: Thanks! I will update!**

**BlueGreenGrey: Ooh… your name has pretty colors…oO Anyway, thanks! I don't get how little KuramaYukina there are. Oh well! I'll change that for sure!**

**lady-warrioress: Oh, I like your name. Thanks, I think I will continue! **

**Blackfire Kitsune: Hah! Another cool name! Thanks for the positive feedback!**

**kaikira: Thank you. I didn't think it was that funny…**

**Caecuslupa: Thanks! It wasn't that hilarious was it? I'm not too good with humor… Anyway I'll update more!**

**Diclaimer: You can't make me say it! …… Fine! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Madushi: sobbing**

**Christina: Aw, get a grip.**

**Madushi: Huh! the two start fighting**

**Kim: ….I like hippos….**

**Madushi and Christina: stare Hippos…?**

**Kim: firm nod And cheese….**

**Madushi: …Hippos and cheese… begins to crack up**

**Anyway on with the story!**

DING! The bell rang indicating that students should get to their classes _now_—or they would be very sorry. A flustered Botan pulled Yukina into their homeroom just in time. "Whew!" Botan said in relief, "Made it safe and sound!" She gave a cheesy grin to Yukina who smiled back. Botan—forever the optimist.

The class filed in as the chatter grew louder. Suddenly one kid yelled out, "Teacher!" and everyone scurried into seats. The door opened and a young male teacher with brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and sparkling white teeth stepped into the classroom. "Hello everyone! This is homeroom 2-B so if anyone is in the wrong homeroom, don't be shy to tell me!" He flashed a smile and most of the girls fainted. Botan seemed annoyed at her fellow girls who were obviously smitten with the new teacher and Yukina was too naïve to really understand.

"Well since everyone seems to be in the right homeroom, my name is Takahashi Akito! I'm also a math teacher, so I'll be seeing some of you in my class!" He flashed another grin. Now all the girls (minus Botan, Yukina, and another girl) dug into their bags, seized their schedule and scanned it hopefully looking for a class with their beloved Takahashi-sensei or Akito-sama. Yukina leaned over to Botan. "Botan-chan, aren't you going to check if Takahashi-sensei is your math teacher?"

Botan looked bored at her, "Why should I? I'm not like one of those crazy in love girls." Yukina blushed, "Anou…But he _is_ quite attractive…" she stated shyly. Botan blinked, "Oh yes. No question about that. But…"

"Now then!" Takahashi said dramatically. The students all stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Let me introduce our new students to Takumara Jr. High—Mr. Kurama Youko and Mr. Hiei Jaganashi!" At once the class started buzzing with questions. _What were they like? Were they cute? Who were they? _(**A/N: I'll give you three guesses to find out to they are, lol)**"Now class, be welcome. Come on in boys!" The door opened and the class held their breath in suspension. Also for dramatic effect.

"Hiei – come on –"

"I told you – I'm _not_ going!"

"Then what was the point of coming to this junior high!"

"…."

"Answer me Hiei!"

"Why don't you just shut up? I'm going to skip…"

"Oh no you don't! You're _going_ to have an education!"

"Dammit, are you my _mother_ or something?"

"Your mother would've been worse!"

"Why you –"

"Boys! Come in!" Hiei and Kurama immediately stopped their little quarrel and turned to glare at each other again.

"That's the teacher!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Well considering you had no education at all!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you!"

"Grr…"

"Boys? You coming in?" Kurama sighed and grabbed Hiei by the arm and stepped into the classroom. At once gasps and squeals of delight were heard from the female population. If Takahashi wasn't enough, the redhead with emerald eyes was sure to steal all their hearts.

Hiei mentally groaned at the sight of his female classmates swooning over his best friend. He wasn't jealous, it was that he was annoyed at the fact girls would come up to him asking for Kurama's number, sometimes his along with it. Like hell he ever gave it to the idiotic, squealing girls.

Bored, he scanned the classroom looking at his new classmates. _What fun this year will be,_ he thought dryly. He looked down at the brunettes, blonds, a bluette, another redhead—wait a sec—His eyes searched the room again. Bluette? Then he saw her, in the second row twisting a strand of her azure locks tiredly, her pink-purple eyes bored.

_It was the girl he bumped into earlier before._

His red eyes narrowed in realization. The same girl who trampled him to the ground. Why that no good wench. He ought to twist that pretty little neck of hers and the –

"Hiei?" He blinked when he realized the teacher was calling him.

"Hn." Takahashi blinked. This student was….odd…. He was stoic, and looked slightly…evil…. With his gravity defying hair, crimson eyes, and his tanned skin he seemed almost…demonic. "Yes, _sensei?_" the boy said haughtily. Takahashi slipped out of his reverie. "Ah yes, your seating arrangement…How about next to Miss Botan Yakumo?"

Botan's head snapped at hearing her name called. She stared at the boy named Hiei and realized… _Oh Kami! It's the boy I bumped—well pummeled into!_ Her pink eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was slightly agape.

Hiei smirked at the girl's reaction. Botan, who at once saw that, quickly shut her mouth and glared at him. Hiei was taken aback. No one glared at _him_. Except maybe Kurama. He glared back so fiercely that Botan cringed for a sec. But not before she recovered herself and stuck her tongue out.

While Hiei and Botan had their little "battle" Kurama was appointed to sit next to Yukina. (much to the displeasure of the rest of the girls) "Miss Yukina Koori is really such a sweet girl." Takahashi commented making the timid girl blush. Smiling, Kurama bowed at his sensei and walked to his seat. Hiei was still at the front of the class glaring at Botan.

As soon as he was seated, Kurama watched the scene amused. "Anou…" a soft voice said. He turned to the pale girl with sea-green hair and red eyes. "Yes?" he asked carefully as if not to embarrass the girl. Still a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "Botan-chan and Jaganashi-san really seem to…anou…well…"

"Hit it off?" he offered. At this Botan and Hiei snapped their attention to Kurama.

"What was that Kurama?" Hiei said in a low deathly tone. Botan frowned, "Youko-san, I don't appreciate your comments about Jaganashi-san and me," she said this as calmly and levelly as she could. After all he was a new student.

Kurama laughed slightly. "But the way you act, you seem like long lost lovers!"

Pink and red eyes widened. "WHAT WAS THAT!" they both roared. Hiei looked as if he could kill Kurama, Botan was fuming, Kurama was still laughing, and Yukina was a bit flustered.

And the rest of the class including Takahashi-sensei all looked at them as if they were crazy.

One thing went through all their minds though.

_This was going to be a looooong year…._

**A/N: Hi minna-san! How'd you like this chapter? I'm not sure but I think it's a little longer than the previous. It's still short…Sorry! Anyway please review! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update! Ja!  **


	3. Dragon

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I got so MANY reviews; it's not even funny. Thanks SO much. I love you all. Seriously. I do.**

**tsukigana: Thanks! It was kinda funny, huh? Yeah, they are going to have a fun year! XD**

**sausuge: You hate hippos? Don't let Kim hear that! It's on favs… Wow…**

**anorethunbound: Story alert eh? Yeah, the button is pretty, isn't it….**

**BlueGreenGrey: Thanks! Another fav!**

**lady-warrioress: To lazy to sign in? And aren't staredowns the best? Kurama does have a big mouth. That's going to help in the future. You really love this story?**

**Tracy Johnson: BWHAHAHAHA! Maybe I shouldn't update, just to keep you in suspense. Ha. Just kidding. Thanks!**

**Blackfire Kitsune: A long and odd story? I love those! Anyway, did you really fall off laughing?**

**botan's horse: It's going to be a loooong year all right!**

**ellamr: Hi! You're from Brazil? That's awesome! XD Thanks for your comment. And yes, the other characters will arrive… I'm not sure as if to make Kurama or Hiei demons? It's debatable. Aw, your English isn't that bad!**

**Girl from the Ashes: Keiko? Yeah! Oh, that's right Hiei and Yukina AREN'T related. I'll have more people…eventually…. I can't believe you changed your name! Well, I like the new one better than the old one! I want to be paid, dammit! . **

**Mythicas Iris: Hey, one of my friend's names is Iris! It seems like a cute story, but it's about to change.**

**Animefreak9000: Hey, I'm an anime freak too! Let's be freaks together!**

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl: Hey, you're Christina's friend aren't you? She says you're working on a story! Cool! Oh, and it's hilarious.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho….

* * *

**

Botan yawned slightly. Her English teacher, Nihano-sensei an elderly woman was drawling over the _wonders _of English, leaving his class all in a snore. Still, Botan forced herself to pay attention. She wasn't going to sleep! _Get it together Botan! This isn't grade school!_

Yukina, being the good girl she was and wanting to make a good impression, was scribbling down notes. Kurama was also awake, but you could catch the lovely redhead with a little yawn. Hiei showed no signs at all of being drowsy, though you could tell he was bored. Really bored. "When will this stupid woman shut up!" he hissed.

Botan scowled at him. She was sitting right next to him. How convenient. For some strange reason, for _all_ her classes he sat next to her. That was really weird. Also quite irritating. "She's the teacher. She has no right to shut up to the likes of you!" Botan snapped. Hiei glowered at her. _No_ one _dared_ to speak to _him_ like that. He let out a small growl. Botan's ears perked up. The growl, it sounded different, not human….

"Botan? Botan-chan?" Botan blinked. "Oh, Yukina-chan! Gomen, you were saying something?" Yukina smiled. "Ne, it's alright. Class is over though…" Yukina pointed out the empty classroom. "Oh….." Yukina sweatdropped.

_How could she not notice that class ended?_ Yukina dismissed the thought and took Botan's arm. "It's lunch time Botan-chan and we should—"

"ALL RIGHT! LUNCH! IT'S LUNCH! I WANT RAMEN! RAMEN!"

Yukina stared at her, "Botan-chan—"

"WHEE! LET'S GO TO THE CAFERTIA!" Botan cheered happily! "Ramen!" She smiled cheerily and skipped about chanting "Ramen, ramen, ramen!" As she danced off to the cafeteria Yukina whispered, "They don't sell ramen at the cafeteria…"

Or do they?

That, my friends is the question.

As Botan was skipping she crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm so so sorry!" she gasped helping the girl up. The girl smiled, "That's okay. Hello, my name is Keiko." The girl had short light brown hair and golden brown eyes. Botan grinned, "Hi, I'm Botan! And I'm going to get ramen!"

Keiko stared at her, "They don't sell ramen."

"WHAT! Oh, darn!" Botan looked very sad and pouted. As quick as she turned sad she gave Keiko a merry smile. "Oh well! Here, let me introduce you to Yukina—Yukina? Where'd she go?"

Little did Botan know that she had left Yukina behind when she was cheering for ramen. "That's okay. You can introduce me later. Let's go to the cafeteria." Keiko replied. "All right!"

* * *

Hiei glared angrily at his friend Kurama. Why? Because a bunch of Kurama's _fan girls_ were surrounding him and Kurama? Yep. "Kurama…" he hissed angrily. Kurama eyed his friend warily, "Hiei control yourself…."

"Oooh! Hiei-sama!" a girl squealed in a flirty tone. She grabbed his hand and batted her eyelashes at him. Hiei gave her a cold stare, "Release me." He stated stiffly. The girl let out a high-pitched giggle, "Oh, I just _adore _boys who play hard to get!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen you wench," he snapped, "I have no time for your games. Let go."

She gave him a wide cheesy grin and planted a huge.

Sloppy.

Smacking.

Kiss.

On his cheek.

Kurama stared his eyes widening. _Oh no,_ he thought. For a moment everything was still. Hiei stood still his bangs covering his eyes, a dark mysterious aura surrounding him. "Hiei-kun?" the girl asked sweetly. His head shot up his eyes glowing red for just a minute.

Then it was gone.

"Fire…" Hiei whispered before he fell to the floor. "HIEI-SAMA!" the girl cried out. "Your kiss must have poisoned him!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kurama stared in shock at his friend sprawled on the floor. "It can't be…" he whispered. He clenched his fists, "It's happening again." A little voice whispered in his head.

"It has begun."

* * *

Botan skipped happily with Keiko to the cafeteria. She felt a tug in her heart. "What?" she asked herself. "Botan? Are you okay?" Keiko asked staring at her.

Botan had a weird expression on her face. It was as if she was remembering something.

This time she felt her heart burning.

Like a fire building inside her chest.

"It's so…hot?" she whispered. Keiko looked really concerned now. Suddenly a plant that was right next to her burst into flames. Keiko gasped and gave out a little shriek. Botan stared motionless at the fire. It wasn't normal. the flames weren't red and orange like normal fire. It was..

"Black," she said in horror staring at the flickering flames. Keiko gaped at the fire. This broke the rules of all science! "Oh my.."

Then the flames were slowly taking shape. Shaping into an animal.

A lizard? No, no…

"Dragon…" Botan hissed and felt a warm glow on her cheek. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor ignoring the cries of Keiko.

_A pair of red eyes staring. Black fire that was so hot, yet chilling and foreboding. _

And Botan knew something extraordinary was about to happen, and she would be involved. Her whole life was about to change. **(A/N: I was about to end it here! You lucky people. o.O**

"Oh my god!" Keiko was panicking now. A girl she had just met had collapsed in front of her. And, as a plus a plant had burst into flames. Except the fire wasn't a pretty red or orange like it was supposed to be. It was black!

Then Keiko saw someone walking across the hall. "Yusuke!"

A boy with gelled black hair and chocolate brown eyes turned to Keiko a smirk on his face. "Hey Keiko, babe what's up? Oh by the way, nice skirt."

SMACK!

Poor Yusuke was rubbing the now red handprint on his face. Keiko was huffing in anger. Then she remembered Botan. "Oh Yusuke, my friend fainted!" Yusuke turned his attention to Botan and freaked out.

"Holy crap! That girl is dead!" Keiko glared at him. "She's not dead you baka! Now help me get her to the nurse's office!" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yes mother…"

"What was that!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Good, now come on…" Yusuke glanced absentmindedly at the burnt plant. "Whoa! What happened?" Keiko sighed and rubbed her temples, "Long story. Now come on."

Yusuke lifted Botan easily onto his shoulders heading to the infirmary with Keiko following not knowing that their lives were about to change drastically.

**

* * *

A/N: Well! The story has taken an unsuspected twist! Wanna know what it is? Well, read and review! I'll take really long to update if you won't review! So please review? Pretty please? If you have some advice or something or if you want to request a story or anything else, say so in your review!**


	4. It Has Begun

A/N: For all you people who think this is going to be a cute little story, you're absolutely wrong people! Sure there will be enough romance to quench your thirst, but I'm making sure this is going to be a fic none of you will forget! …I felt so stupid typing that…Oh well…. Just a couple reminders. Hiei and Yukina aren't related. They are in middle school, all right. Middle not high, middle school, this means that the romance that will be there will be um cute I guess, lol.

* * *

**tsukigana: Weird but cool? I'll take that as a compliment. : ) **

**Girl from the Ashes: Yes, your name _is _lovely. Your guesses are pretty close… Actually I wasn't quite sure what to make of Hiei but I'll figure it out soon! Soon…**

**BlueGreenGrey: Uh-oh. What is happening to Botan? You'll find out soon my friend!**

**sausuge: Hippies? Ha. **

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl: Hi, I did read your story, and please don't be too upset about my review. I'm trying to help really. Was it too confusing? Sorry… : (**

**Tracy Johnson: Yay, Tracy-chan! I hope Botan is all right too! -- **

**lady-warrioress: I'm not telling you whether you're right or wrong, you'll find out soon enough… Yes, curse that stupid fangirl! **

**Mel A.T: Wasn't it though? I love big surprises! Just to fill you in, it's a middle school story. Glad you loved

* * *

the change.**

**Disclaimer: I, nor K or C own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kitsune M: If I did, there would be more Hiei and Botan romance…**

**Kitsune C: For once I have to agree with you.**

**Kitsune K: Well, _I_ like—**

**Kitsune C: No one wants to know the pairing you like Kimberly!**

**Kitsune K:(

* * *

**

Yukina paced nervously in the nurses' office. Pacing was something she didn't normally do. In normal conditions, Botan would be pacing and she would be watching quietly reassuring her or giving her pointers on whatever the problem was. But now since Botan-chan was unconscious right now, there wasn't much she could do…

"Botan-chan…" she whispered tears coming to her ruby red eyes. Yukina was a very sensitive girl and now her best friend was in critical condition. She stared at one of those firm yet comfortable school nurse beds that Botan was placed upon. She gazed on Botany's unusually calm face. "Please get better soon, Botan-chan," she whispered softly.

Botan lay stiffly on the bed, a serene expression on her face, though there was no smile on her normally cherry face. She was as white as a sheet and her bright blue locks seemed dull and wispy. The school nurse popped her head into the room, "Still here Miss Koori?" the nurse called out gently.

Yukina quickly wiped the tears that threatened to fall, "Yes Miss Ayama. Do I need to leave?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Miss Ayama laughed. She was a pretty young woman with short dark blue hair with spiky bangs and lovely lavender eyes. All the young men thought she was hot, and all the girls adored her. "No, dear. It's just, I have a feeling again…"

Yukina blinked. She had heard of Miss Ayama's _feelings_. Strange as it sounded, Miss Ayama had these absurd feelings, if she felt something bad was about to happen, something bad was bound to happen. And sometimes some kids, who claimed they had spiritual powers, said that Miss Ayama sent out a very powerful aura. But, this was all nonsense right? Nobody really believed those crack heads right? They just made it up….

Right? Or wrong? Does anyone know for sure?

"Miss Ayama," Yukina started out slowly, "Do your feelings really come true? As in, if you think someone is to die, someone dies?" She asked this in both fear and respect. Miss Ayama laughed a musical laugh. "Sweetie, I am never wrong." Her eyes glistened in both a dangerous way and mysterious. It scared and shocked Yukina a bit; she had never seen her look that way. It was scary and slightly eerie as well. She gulped and turned her head to look at Botan to get rid of this feeling. But, as soon as she looked at Botan's face, she noticed she had gone strangely pale.

Yukina's stomach clenched in a sick way. Could this be Miss Ayama's feeling? Would something bad happen to Botan?

_No,_ she told herself fiercely. _Botan-chan will not die. Besides…Miss Ayama never said it was a bad feeling, right?_

"Miss Koori," Miss Ayama's cool clear voice broke her chain of thoughts and brought her back to reality. She turned to face her. "Yes ma'am?" she inquired quietly resting her warm hand over Botan's cold clammy one. Miss Ayama smiled a toothy grin, "Perhaps you would like to check Miss Yakumo's pulse?"

Yukina nodded and started to pull the blanket. _Why would I need to feel Botan's pulse?_

She thought as she placed her hand over Botan's arm. She turned to see if her arm was as pale as her face, when she noticed something. She gasped, "Oh my!"

* * *

Keiko stood outside the nurse's office a worried look on her face. _I do hope Botan-san is all right…_ she mused to herself twiddling her thumbs. She frowned as soon as she did it. She didn't like twiddling thumbs, they were improper and distracting. She put her hands against her sides in a sensible sort of way and bit her lip.

She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. Then she saw Yusuke come around the corner. "Yusuke! Oh…" she ran towards him and noticed his tanned skin unusually pale. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" she asked concern shown on her face.

Yusuke looked grim. "Well, the new kid, Jaganashi or something, just fainted outside Kimera-sensei's class." Keiko frowned.

"So? What about it?" she snapped not seeing his point at all. If he had a point anyway.

Yusuke sighed and faced Keiko, "Well, don't you think it's weird that your friend and Mr. Jaganashi here both fainted at the same time?"

"Wait a minute, how do you know if it was at the same time?" Keiko asked suspiciously. Yusuke blinked his chocolate eyes going dark. He looked as if he was in a trance; remembering something.

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked again getting impatient. Yusuke snapped out of his reverie and turned to Keiko.

"I just know," he stated calmly and finally and walked away from her leaving her confused.

"What in the world?" she asked herself jogging after him being sure not to break the "no running in the halls" policy. "Yusuke!" she called out when she finally reached him. He turned and acknowledged her before turning the corner and heading for the nurses' office.

"I think we should pay Botan a little visit."

* * *

Yukina stared in shock at Botan's pale arm. On it was a tattoo of some sort of a winding black dragon with black flames around it.

"How did this happen?" she whispered to herself softly. Botan never got a tattoo. She was sure of it, besides Botan thought that putting on tattoos would be rather painful.

She reached out to touch it and pulled her hand back sharply when she felt a little sting. Tattoos don't sting. What the hell was going on?

"_Only the keeper and the holder is allowed to touch The Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"_ a sharp voice hissed angrily. Yukina turned to see Miss Ayama staring at her, her eyes blazing.

"What are you talking about?" Yukina quavered in a soft voice. Miss Ayama laughed softly and slowly. Yukina gulped, this was not the sweet kind Miss Ayama she was used to. "Who are you?" she whispered trembling.

"Dear me. Your sign is showing," Miss Ayama pointed at Yukina's arm a malicious smile on her face.

"What--" Yukina pulled down the sleeve of her uniform and gasped at what she saw.

A blood red rose was imprinted on her arm. Trembling Yukina reached out to touch it. She placed her other palm on it and felt a warm sensation go through her entire body. Feeling drowsy and weak she fell limp to the floor only to be caught by two strong arms.

* * *

Kurama ran down the hall Hiei slung on his shoulder towards the nurses' office. _Why? Again! It's happening again! I thought it was locked up for good now!_ Kurama bit his lip and skidded to a stop in front of Miss Ayama's door and opened to reveal Miss Ayama cackling and Yukina Koori swaying on the spot.

"Oh dear," he muttered placing Hiei on a bed and rushing toward the faint girl and catching her in his arms. She opened her eyes, "Youko-san" she muttered weakly.

"Don't try to talk. Save your strength," he advised gently and the girl wriggled feebly in his hold. Finally she relaxed.

"My arm…" Kurama looked at her right arm and hissed at the sight of the red rose. She winced, "It's burning…" she moaned. Kurama smiled sympathetically and sadly at her. She gasped, "I'm seeing all this people…they all seem so familiar…I can't remember…who they are…"

"I never knew that I'd find you here," Kurama whispered in shock scooping her up bridal style and placing her on another bed. Then he turned to Miss Ayama, "Did you really have to give her such a scare?" he snapped in a scolding tone glaring. Miss Ayama tossed a bit of her hair.

"Kurama darling, you know how I love to torment. Especially that witch!" she spat it out her eyes narrowing dangerously. Kurama sighed heavily and ran his hands through his red locks.

"How many times must we go through this? Honestly after knowing her for over 10 years you still seem to hate her!" He stared accusingly at her waiting for an answer even though he was sure that he wouldn't get one. Miss Ayama sighed.

"I thought—I thought that it was all over. That we defeated him," she whispered softly looking at her hands. "I thought we all died and went to heaven…or whatever it's called…" She sighed, "I never knew it would happen again, after all this time…I thought that it was finally over."

Kurama sighed, "I fear that it will never be over," he stated sadly. "Not until he's gone."

"Not until who's gone?" a voice called from the doorway. Kurama and Miss Ayama turned their heads sharply to find the face of Yusuke Urameshi looking confusedly at them.

* * *

"Yusuke Urameshi! How dare you run from me without an explanation! I will—" Keiko stopped short and stared at them all. They stared back. Then she saw Yukina and Botan unconscious with the strange imprints on their arms. She shrieked.

"What are those, those, those, _things_ on Botan and her friend's arms!" she screamed pointing in horror her honey brown eyes wide.

Miss Ayama smiled sickeningly at her. "Perhaps you ought to check your own arm, dearie," she suggested oddly cheerful. Keiko stared bemused at her.

"Why should I?" she demanded angrily. "You have no right whatsoever to—"

"For crying out loud woman!" Yusuke cried out dramatically and pulled up her sleeve. His chocolate brown eyes widened and his mouth was in a dramatic "oh".

Keiko gave one look at her arm, shrieked and fainted dead away. On her arm was another one of these strange imprints, this one of a blue gun.

Botan who had woken up in all the commotion stretched, noticed her lovely black dragon tattoo and fell back onto her bed deciding, _This can wait after another nap_, and fainted as well.

Miss Ayama rolled her eyes, Kurama gave another low sigh, and Yusuke looked like a goldfish, his mouth still hanging open and his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

Ah, yes.

It had begun once more.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is really confusing but the real plot is starting to reveal itself. Also I'm very sorry that it's a bit short and that I took so long to update. All the stuff that doesn't make sense now, will make sense in future chapters. Now please, send me some comments, suggestions, encouragement and some constructive criticism please. I'll update real soon this time. (School is a bitch.)**


	5. Confusing Much? Ne?

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who were patient with my confusing chapter. It was very confusing, ne? This chapter will probably explain everything so it's going to be a long chapter. Sorry! Oh and I'll try to add some fluff! 'Kay?**

**Mel A.T: Glad you liked it! Your words touch me...**

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl: Why did he faint? ...Lemme get back to you on that one...**

**DeathAngel'sKiss: I love your name. Thank you:)**

**Robin Autumn: Whaddya know? Autumn's my fave season!.- Funny and intriguing? Wow...**

**Tracy Johnson: Yay, it's Tracy! Thank you!**

**lady-warrioress: What has begun? Good question..,**

**BlueGreenGrey: AH, sorry you're so confused! Glad you still love it!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: What the heck do you think? I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

**

Yukina opened her eyes groggily. Ouch. Her head hurt a lot. _What happened? Why am I in the nurse's office? _She flew up her eyes wide her mouth slightly parted. _Botan-chan!_ She looked around the room in panic until her uneasy eyes landed on Botan's bed, where she should be. WHAT? SHE WASN'T THERE!

"Oh my…" Yukina said faintly putting her hand to her head. _I do feel faint…_ Yukina groaned. Her head was still hurting. What _happened _yesterday? Taking a deep breath and slowly counting to ten, Yukina tried to remember what had happened yesterday. She clutched her sheet and her brow furrowed in concentration.

Let's see now…New sensei…New students…Oh we're getting somewhere now…Um… 

_Youko-kun and Jaganashi-san…Yes that's it…Botan wanting ramen…Meeting Keiko-chan…Botan in nurses' office…Miss Ayama…A red rose tattoo…Wait—The tattoos! What were they? They were on Keiko-san and Botan-chan too! Oh dear…my head hurts again…_

While Yukina was busy thinking about all of this and trying to process it all into her head, our favorite redhead just happened to walk in the room and notice Yukina in her little dreamland. If we can call it a dreamland…

Or would it be called a think land?

I don't think there's such thing.

Ooh….

Kurama smiled slightly at the sight of Yukina's face scrunched up in concentration and squeezing her little fists trying to remember. It brought back memories.

Happy memories, painful ones, some probably the best moments of his life. If you look outside, you would see a 12-year-old boy, who looked just a little mature for his age. But, no one knew the truth…No one…

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temple walking inside and crouching beside Yukina's bed. He gently shook her. She sprang up, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Nani? Youko-san?" she asked confused blinking several times. He smiled at her and straightened himself up.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said warmly with a smile that made her face grow warm.

"O-Oh yes, it's good to be awake!" she replied cheerfully the blush still showing on her cheeks. Kurama smiled again but suddenly his face turned serious. Yukina was startled at his sudden change in expression. His normally kind emerald eyes turned steely and cold and his mouth was set in a firm tight line.

"Youko-san..?" she started confused and got even more confused when Kurama stood up and pushed her against the bed making sure there was no escape for her.

_What is going on?_ She thought her ruby eyes meeting his emerald. He took a shaky breath then turned his attention to Yukina.

"Yukina-san," he said the urgency in his voice noticeable. "I'm going to have to tell you something—something you must never tell anyone! Do you understand me? No one at all!"

Poor Yukina was extremely confused. What did he mean by something to tell her? She met him this morning for crying out loud!

"What are you ta—"

He silenced her by placing his palm over her mouth (**A/N: Ha! You thought I was going to have them kiss didn't you?)** "Please Yukina-san…" he started desperately, "Just listen for one minute!" Yukina immediately silenced and Kurama let out a sigh of relief. He smiled wearily at her and for a second Yukina was sure he looked older than he was.

"This is going to take a while and I'm not sure if you'll believe me but…"

* * *

Damn Kurama. Damn curse. Damn Ayama. 

Hiei growled angrily. And damn this freaking girl on his back!

Yes that's right. Our favorite bluette was slumped against the back of Hiei Jaganashi, and while being in a deep sleep completely oblivious to her surroundings, Hiei had to bear with the odd looks and giggles he was receiving from his fellow classmates as he trudged down the hall toward the exit.

When he caught sight of the door that would ensure him his freedom a wave of relief washed against him and a growl of "Finally!" could be heard. That is, until student body president, Tatsuya Ichimoto stopped right in front of him.

"Hiei Jaganashi! First year in middle school (**A/N: If I am wrong about 1st years in Japanese middle schools being 12, please tell me) **and new to our prestigious Takumara Junior High!" the boy boomed in what he thought a strict and initimading voice, though Hiei seemed to think otherwise. Ichimoto had huge glasses and a weird haircut which freaked the crap out of Hiei ever since Tatsuya gave them their schedules in the morning. (**Think of Rock Lee from Naruto!) **How the hell did a normal person have a bowlcut like that?

"Yeah what of it?" Hiei snapped back at him impatient and obvious signs of anger starting to surround him. Of course the dimwitted president paid no heed to the twitching eye and raised eyebrows. Tatsuya smirked at him.

"You do realize that today is the first day of school, correct?" Tatsuya smirked even more at Hiei's quick nod. "Well, NOT ONLY ARE YOU SKIPPING SCHOOL YOU ARE TAKING MISS BOTAN YAKUMO CAPTIVE WITH YOU! YOU FEEL THAT YOU HAVE THAT RIGHT! YOU ARE A **_NEWBIE,_ **MR. JAGANASHI!" Ichimoto screamed at Hiei making his anger meter go way up.

BAM!

If any students just happened to be walking near room 2-A, they would have noticed their proud student president laying on splinters where the door should be, a huge bump on his head and spirals for eyes. If they happened to look for the source of where he came from, they would see that the walls had a large imprint of the president and at the end a very pissed off looking Hiei with his fist raised and Botan on his back snoozing away. By then most students would have scurried away when Hiei gave them all a murderous glare.

Hiei narrowed his eyes breathing hard as he ran away from his school towards his destination.

_Stupid Ichimoto…

* * *

_

Kurama winced a little at Yukina's frightened look in her eyes. He gently removed his palm from her mouth and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't bite!" He laughed at the immediate relief in her eyes. Then the smile was wiped off his face and turned serious once again. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yukina-san…"

Yukina stared at him intently. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I suppose I should only tell you the beginning part…"

Kurama took a deep breath.

_"Long ago, before any of us were born and the dawn was anew and the land was peaceful, an evil began to grow. This evil was so great, so powerful no priestess, sorceror, or any magical being couldn't even stand its aura. And the evil just kept growing and growing. Then, it was finally unleashed terrorizing the world until it became dry desolate and barren. The once green lands gray and dark. The oceans were no more. It was...empty._

_Then one fateful day, an oracle predicted that 8 heroes would rise and vanquish the heroes. 8 champions. 8 survivors. And one of them..."_ Kurama opened his eyes. "Is you." he said softly staring at Yukina.

Yukina stared back shocked, "Youko-san...I..."

The door burst open.

"Well, looks like the brat is up!"

"Miss Ayama!"

"Damn..."

* * *

_Keiko blinked. She sat up and stretched her stiff arms out. She winced. Her back hurt a lot._

_She noticed a figure sitting next to her. "Yusuke?" she asked blinking. "Where am I? Why aren't I in the nurses' office?" Her voice turned panicky when he didn't answer her. "Yusuke? Yusuke! Answer me!" _

_She ran towards him and shook him hard. "Yusuke why won't you talk to me!" Suddenly everything went dark. Keiko gasped her hands flying to her chest. All she could see was darkness stretched out in a neverending black void. She began to run. She didn't know where she was going, only knowing that she had to escape the darkness._

_"Yusuke!" she called as she ran panting hard. "Yusuke!" She tripped over something soft. Screaming she fell down and banged her knee. She turned to what she tripped over and froze her insides clogging up. A human body. She crawled towards it and catiously tapped its shoulder._

_She blinked. She stared at her hands which were muddy and scraped. Her face had cuts all over it. "What...?" she whispered to herself._

_"Yusuke..." a voice sobbed quietly. "No...please don't leave me..." Keiko felt a twinge in her heart, as if she knew this person who was wailing into nothingness. **Wait, why is she calling Yusuke's name?**_

_"Yusuke...YUSUKE!"_

_Keiko screamed as a surging pain went through her body. **Is this what it feels like...to die?**_

_She closed her eyes and she saw no more

* * *

_

"KEIKO!" Keiko shot up and gasped holding her throat. She turned quickly observing her surroundings. Wait...She was in Yusuke's house?

"Keiko!" She turned and saw Yusuke beside her.

"Yusuke!" she cried in relief flinging her arms around his neck. Yusuke's face burned and they stayed like that for a few seconds until...

"Ahem."

Keiko pushed Yusuke away embarrassed, and looked to the source of the unknown voice.

"K-Kuwabara!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! So Kuwa-baka finally shows up eh? Okay, I know I promised that this was supposed to be long and it was supposed to explain more and stuff but unfortunately this isn't my original document. My original was saved on _my_ computer but my computer broke down and for some reason my documents were lost! So I typed this up on my brother's computer! I'm really sorry! Christina...Don't kill me! Well, at least i updated for you. Sorry i took so long. Writer's block...Yeah...**


End file.
